


Quidditch Fever

by epithalamium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/pseuds/epithalamium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was some game, wasn't it, lads?</p><p>Your good old-fashioned PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Quidditch Fever  
> Characters/Pairings: Sirius/Remus, James, Peter, Regulus, a whole crowd of other nameless people  
> Rating: NC-17 for sex and language  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters is to JK Rowling and associates.  
> Summary: That was some game, wasn't it, lads?  
> Word count: 1,300~  
> Notes/Warnings: Outdoor sex. Your good old-fashioned PWP. This one's for fayte.

Gryffindor was sixty points ahead, and if James caught the Snitch now, it would place them as a top contender for the Quidditch Final. Remus, who wasn’t really the frenzied shouting sort of supporter, found himself calling out encouragement to his best friend along with the rest of the crowd, as well as a more private, ‘Get ‘em, Prongs!’ when James flew close enough to where they were watching from the stands.

‘Don’t fall off your broom,’ Sirius added with a wink as James flipped him two fingers. 

‘Ooh!’ Peter exclaimed. Regulus was manoeuvring around the Gryffindor Chasers, racing towards the other side of the pitch and Remus could see James’s mouth form the word ‘Fuck’. Across the pitch, Remus could barely make out the flash of glittering wings as the Golden Snitch caught whatever sunlight was allowed by the overcast sky. 

‘Don’t sit there with your mouth open!’ Lily Evans was shouting from somewhere behind Remus. ‘Go after the bloody Snitch, Potter!’

This last was taken up by the crowd, starting from the Gryffindors and then by Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs alike, ‘Potter! Potter!’ nearly drowning out the derisive hissing from the Slytherins, and James was after the Snitch himself, slowly catching up with Regulus.

‘Someone push that git from his broom!’ Sirius said, with a grin. One of the Gryffindor Beaters--Remus couldn’t make out if it was Dearborn or Vance--raised one hand in salute in Sirius’s general direction before heading to the far side of the pitch, where James had managed to fly a couple of metres behind Regulus. 

‘Potter! Potter!’ The noise was deafening. Dearborn (or Vance) had managed to swing a Bludger in Regulus’s direction and the Slytherin Seeker had to veer a couple of feet off course to avoid getting trepanned. Everyone lost sight of the Snitch in the ensuing chaos; James and Regulus were both frowning, as much at themselves as each other from the look of it.

But intent as he was on the match, Remus couldn’t ignore the pair of hands that had surreptitiously lifted his robes from behind, whisper of callused fingers against his bare skin, dipping down tracing the knobs of his spine under his jumper, past the waistline of his trousers...

He made a small sound of protest that was swallowed by the dismayed roar from the crowd as one of the Slytherin Chasers scored a goal. 

‘Shhh.’ Sirius’s breath was warm against Remus’s neck, the cold tip of Sirius’s nose touching Remus’s ear and Remus couldn’t help a delicious shiver as Sirius’s hand changed its downward course and began to hunt for the zip of Remus’s trousers instead. 

Remus sighed, pushing back against Sirius. He smiled to himself when he heard Sirius’s breath hitch, Sirius rocking his hips so that Remus could feel Sirius’s cock through impossible layers of clothes. He could imagine the hard length pushing inside him, unbearable fullness and the soft breathless sounds that Sirius makes before he comes. Remus closed his eyes.

‘Inside.’

Remus could hear Sirius laughing behind him. ‘Pervert.’

‘Fuck off,’ Remus said, opening his eyes again as the crowd gave another cheer. Shacklebolt had just stopped Parkinson from scoring another goal. 

‘What do you think I’m trying to do here?’ said Sirius, and _oh_ , he had one hand inside Remus’s pants now, fingers curling around Remus’s cock and a smug rush of breath that could have been a laugh as a fingertip ghosted across the tip, ‘Wet already. You really are a dirty little boy.’

‘You love it,’ said Remus, pushing his arse harder against Sirius. They were both breathing heavily now, Sirius’s movements still hidden by their voluminous robes but only just. Remus chanced a glance at Peter, who was too engrossed with the Quidditch match and James’s progress against Regulus to pay attention to what was happening in his general vicinity.

‘ _Fuck_ , Moony,’ Sirius moaned. Remus could feel Sirius’s hand between them and he fought the urge to look behind him, see if Sirius’s hand shook with urgency and barely controlled desire as he tried to unbutton his trousers. It seemed to take ages, but then Sirius was spreading his arse cheeks apart, one spit-slick finger tracing the rim of Remus’s arsehole. 

‘Please,’ said Remus. 

Sirius cast the lubrication spell in a hurried whisper--and Remus remembered having expressed surprise at the existence of such a spell; the effectiveness of which Sirius had found about while reading through a late relative’s journals. Sirius had given him a wink, accompanied by a suggestive waggle of eyebrows. ‘Why, Moony, how else do you think wizards got it on?’

And Sirius really needed to get it on, Remus thought. Sirius was rubbing the tip of his cock against Remus’s arsehole, never letting more than an inch inside so that Remus was almost sobbing with frustration, ‘You filthy fucking tease!’

Sirius laughed low in his throat, the sound almost a growl and making Remus shiver. ‘Scream out my name when you come.’

‘Don’t be--’ Remus bit back the words as Sirius _finally_ thrust all the way in, gasping as Remus tightened around him. ‘Sirius!’ The name was a sibilant not-quite scream. Remus pressed a fist against his own mouth, wishing he could run his fingers through Sirius’s hair instead; pull Sirius in for a kiss. Sirius’s breath was warm against the back of his neck, breathing heavy and sharp and shaky as Sirius’s hips began to move, his cock pressing against that _spot_ \--

‘Fuck, yes!’ Remus screamed, the sound muffled by his hand, but not quite. Around him, his fellow Gryffindors echoed that shout, ‘Yes! Yes!’ as James flew by in a burst of speed, followed closely by Regulus.

‘Faster!’ And Remus lost track of what he was shouting, and what the crowd was shouting--he caught sight of the Snitch, a flutter of delicate wings against the steel-coloured sky; heard Sirius say his name urgently, almost pleadingly; that awful friction that Remus never wanted to stop; and Sirius’s hand moving up and down the length of Remus’s cock, pulling at his desire--‘Please.’

James was almost there, the tip of his fingers brushing against the Snitch, and Remus could feel his desire peak, there _there_ as Sirius’s cock thrust in and out, jerky erratic movements that told Remus that Sirius wasn’t far behind, ‘Oh.’

‘Sirius!’  
All sound was swallowed by the crowd shouting James’s name, ‘Potter!’ with James finally catching the Snitch as Remus came all over Sirius’s hand, reaching out to steady himself against Peter’s shoulder--not the steadiest thing at the moment, seeing as how Peter was jumping up and down with excitement--and Sirius was almost laughing; Remus could feel Sirius’s throbbing cock and Sirius’s come trickling down his legs, Sirius’s lips soft against the back of his neck, tongue flicking out to brush his earlobe.

Remus’s cheeks still felt warm even after they’d re-adjusted their clothing and cleaned up the mess--not that much would be visible under their robes, but it was always good to be thorough. Sirius was wearing a creamy little smile, lower lip still red from biting. Sirius, who was talkative to the brink of being irritating and tactless, rarely says anything when they fuck, teeth worrying instead on his lip as he tries to keep himself from crying out. Remus reckoned it was something about control, but he’s never asked Sirius about it and he satisfied himself this time by touching a fingertip lightly on Sirius’s lips. It was as if they were alone in the stands, even as Remus could feel the warm bodies of the other Gryffindors surrounding them; hear the roaring of the crowd celebrating the victory of their House. 

The private moment was broken by Peter, who was looking rather red himself from the exertion and eager to talk about the finer points of James’s flying skills. 

‘That was some game, wasn’t it, lads?’

‘Well yes,’ said Sirius. ‘It was.’


End file.
